User blog:Sagee Prime/Nunu... and the future of supports
ok guys I want to discuss Nunu and supports. Mainly the scaling of support utility and damage. I also want to discuss Nunu and my personal opinion of him and what he has turned into. Abilities |secondname = Blood Boil |secondinfo = (Active): Invigorates an allied unit by heating their blood, increasing their attack speed and movement speed for 15 seconds. If cast on an ally, Nunu also gains the effect of Blood Boil. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Ice Blast |thirdinfo = (Active): Nunu throws a ball of ice at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing their movement speed by a percentage and attack speed by 25% for 4 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Absolute Zero |ultiinfo = (Active): Nunu starts channeling and begins to sap a large area around him of heat, slowing all nearby enemies movement speed by 50% and attack speed by 25%. After channeling for 3 seconds, he deals massive damage to all enemies caught in the area. It can be canceled early for less damage. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Diameter of AoE:' 1300 |ultilevel = }} Currently allot of support have had AP damage ratios nerfed due to the amount of utility they bring to the team and their has been talk of giving AP ratios to their utility. I personally think this is a terrible idea to flat out switch to but I think this is an excellent chance to give riot some suggestions. I want the communities help in developing a suggestion to submit to riot. Basically I think RIOT should undo all the damage ratios nerfs to all the supports but removed most AP scaling from utility spells. This allows us to insert a new unique support stat into the game aimed at increasing the effectiveness of support abilities. For now we can just call it Utility Power until someone comes up with a unique name for it but basically items you typically see supports with will now also give these support stats to increase the effectiveness of support skills while still leaving damage scaling on these champions as an intact and viable path. Now on to my discussion on Nunu. Recently he received some pretty descent buffs that have made him a strong pick in almost every positions. He is a really strong support, top and Jungler and he can even go mid. His sustain is ridiculously strong, his buffs and debuffs are really strong, and while his ult is an easy to cancel ult it also forces enemies to drop CC on him to prevent his damage. I personally think Nunu is in an Overpowered state right now. He cannot be beat in lane, he is a strong ganker and counter jungler and his buffs/debuffs have 100% uptime. His cooldowns are just as long as his buffs and his iceblast only has a 2 second window of downtime before CDR. Almost all of his mana costs are extremely low. He can perma flee or chase and keep you slowed while ganking making escaping almost impossible especially if the other enemy has CC. He has little counter play in lane and acts as a big bully. AP carries are the only ones that have a chance against him but his sustain is too strong. I think he is a great support but he is just too strong at too many things. My idea for changes to supports would be a great way of preserving power on champions like him without totally trashing them. What do you guys think? Help me formulate a plan. Category:Blog posts